Always sequel to Promises of Forever
by katsuai
Summary: Quatre and Duo have been separated by fate, but Quatre finds a way to be with his love once again. 2x4 4x2


author's notes: this is a gundam wing yaoi songfic dealing with duo and quatre… no lemons whatsoever and if they did something, it was implied, but if male/male relationships disgust you, then what the hell are you here for?   
  
*Gundam Wing is owned and copyrighted by Bandai and others who lay claim over it   
*the song "Don't Want to Lose you Now" is sung by Backstreet Boys and owned and copyrighted by Zomba Records   
  
ps: for those who have read this before and might be confused about the pen name, it is I, but I am now known as "katsuai"  
  
  
Always   
katsuai  
  
  
  
  
Quatre stared listlessly out the window, feeling the beginnings of another heartbreaking urge to weep when he saw the lovely daffodils and irises blooming in the garden--- his and Duo's favorite flowers. It had been two weeks since he last felt Duo's embrace or the kisses he gave him. It had been two weeks since he last came out of his room and the others, especially Rashid, were beginning to worry and fear about his health.   
  
  
He stood resolutely and glanced back down at the garden where a memorial marker stood for Duo Maxwell, his gold crucifix laying on the ground beside it. He considered it a miracle, really, when Wufei and Heero snuck out that night the Chinese boy delivered the news that's been grieving his night.   
  
  
They'd made fools' hopes that they might find Duo not really dead but alive and weak, hiding and waiting for them to come and rescue him. In the now empty battlefield littered with scrap metal from Mobile Suits of OZ and those that once belonged to Gundam Deathscythe, they searched and poked through the debris until Heero caught sight of the lifeless body of Duo. At first, Heero wanted to shake him and yell at him and tell him to stop playing dead, but one look at those cold blue lips and stiffening body, he knew there was no hope. Then, Wufei's flashlight caught a glimmer of something, held tightly in the dead boy's hand--- his golden crucifix.   
  
They'd taken Duo's body back to Quatre's villa and given him a burial in the garden. Then, Rashid asked if he wanted the crucifix but Quatre refused. "Put it next to his grave. A prayer. It's a symbol that maybe Father Maxwell and Sister Helen were there to claim him so he wouldn't be lost." Rashid looked at him in confusion but nodded his head and returned the crucifix beside the marker.   
  
  
[I never thought that I would lose my mind   
That I could control this   
Never thought that I'd be left behind   
That I was stronger than you, baby   
...if only I knew what I've done   
You know, so why don't you tell me   
And I, I would bring down the moon and the sun   
To show how much I care]   
  
  
"What?!!," Rashid asked in disbelief, not wanting to believe that he'd heard the request from Ahmed. "Say that again." Ahmed cleared his throat.   
"Master Quatre wants us to dig out Duo's grave. He wants it to be left like that until the end of the week."   
"But--- but the body must be decaying by now!"   
"He has ordered. I don't think there's nothing left to do but obey. He threatened that he'll do it himself if you don't approve."  
  
  
Quatre once again stared outside the window, staring at the workers digging out the grave as he instructed Ahmed to do.   
"Soon… soon Duo."   
  
  
[Don't wanna lose you now   
Baby, I know we can win this   
Don't wanna lose you now   
No, no, or ever again]   
  
  
Rashid knocked softly on the door and entered.   
"What is it, Rashid?"   
"Tell me why you ordered Ahmed and his men to do that."  
The boy looked up at him, looking haunted.   
"I wanted to see him. I wanted to see his braid."   
Ahmed interrupted them, crying out excitedly. "You would not believe it, Master Quatre, Rashid!!! Duo's body is still as it was when Heero and Wufei brought him in… no signs of decay!"   
"Impossible!," Rashid exclaimed, rushing outside to see for himself what Ahmed was talking about. Quatre smiled.   
"You are waiting for me! I won't disappoint you for long. Come and meet me this Friday morning," he said out loud, as if having a conversation with someone else in the room.   
  
  
[I've got this feeling you're not gonna stay   
It's burning within me   
The fear of losing   
Of slipping away   
It just keeps getting closer, baby   
Whatever reason to leave that I've had   
My place was always beside you   
And I wish that I didn't need you so bad   
Your face just won't go away]   
  
  
He awoke feeling refreshed and cheerful that morning. He knew what he must do and he wouldn't waste anytime doing it. He met a startled Trowa downstairs and greeted him happily, a big smile on his face. Heero and Wufei were already in the kitchen, fixing themselves something to eat.   
"Quatre?," Wufei asked curiously. It was startling to see him like his old self again, but something wasn't quite right. The cheerfulness surrounding the blonde pilot of Sandrock was eerie.   
"Duo was with me last night. He made me laugh again," he said as he sat down to eat, earning him a shocked look from the three other pilots.   
"Wha— what did you say?"   
"Oh yeah, he was the same old Duo. I'll be meeting him again later this afternoon. He wants you to be there with me."   
Heero, who never batted an eyelash even in battle, was visibly shaken, and so were Wufei and Trowa. Was it possible Quatre had lost his mind?   
"But, Quatre… Duo is---Duo is..."   
"Dead. I know Trowa," he answered and smiled again, "I know he is. That's why I'll be the one to meet him."   
  
  
[I never thought that I would lose my mind   
That I could control this   
Never thought that I'd be left behind   
That I was stronger than you]   
  
  
"What's going on here?!!," Rashid yelled as he rushed outside to where some men were gathered around Quatre.   
"Master, you possibly can't make us do that!!," one of his men said in horror.   
"But I want you to. It would be so right. Hurry up. Duo is getting impatient!!"   
Rashid pushed Wufei aside and looked for Quatre, eyes widening in mortification when he saw where Quatre was lying--- in the dug grave beside a very dead Duo. His arms were wrapped securely around his lifeless lover, head resting on Duo's chest. Quatre's left hand clutched at Duo's right, the golden crucifix tangled between their clasped hands.   
"What has gotten into you?!!"   
"Please, don't make my suffering greater than it already is. It's become unbearable… living without love."   
The others gaped at him as tears started to fall from his blue eyes. His gaze fluttered towards his unmoving friends.   
"Wufei, please? You know my suffering, please," he begged as Wufei looked at Heero then at Trowa and back at him.   
"I will be truly happy when I get back in his arms again. He's waiting for me… please."   
Wufei, Trowa and Heero nodded, perfectly understanding what Quatre wanted them to do. With heavy but loving hearts of understanding, they picked the shovels leaning against the tree and started to haul in the ground back into the grave. Rashid and the others looking grieved every second the hole was becoming filled with earth again, but none moved to stop the Gundam pilots. As Trowa paused to look at his friend's face, he wasn't surprised to see him tugging at Duo's long braid and coiled it around his neck. Even before the grave was covered up, Wufei was a bit relieved that Quatre has stopped breathing, the braid around his neck cutting off the circulation and strangled him until he could no longer breathe. It was a comforting thought to know that there will be two dead boys underneath all the packed earth instead of one dead boy and another living, buried alive.   
  
  
"You came back."   
"I promised didn't I. I told you to hurry up, what took so long?"   
"Rashid."   
"Ah."   
The brown haired boy leaned down and captured his love's lips in his own, kissing him with passion, tangling their tongues together until they pulled away and stared at each other's eyes.   
"We'll always be together. I love you forever."   
"I will always love you."   
Two boys, one with blonde hair and the other with a long brown braid, laid down beneath the sakura tree, knowing in their souls that they will never part. It will be an eternity of whispered devotions and a fresh new start. As their arms wound around each other, Quatre thought it felt like their first night of lovemaking together. The first of many…   
  
  
[Don't wanna lose you now   
Baby, I know we can win this   
Don't wanna lose you now   
No, no, or ever again...]  
  
  
  
~owari  
  
a/n: gah! what a horrible way to die *rolls eyes* that part was rushed and therefore cheesy... it's my moment of shame ^^;;  
  
  
this is dedicated to my mother, thanks for understanding and loving and just being there… and for supporting my anime love ^_^ 


End file.
